minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Coming Closer
7:13 pm, January 13th, 2017 I just got done building my house. A beautiful thing, is it not? I don't know how long this took me, about 1 month or so. It was definitely work in progress before Christmas, so I'd say about 1 month and... 3 days. My memory isn't as good as it used to be, but what matters is that I'm done building my house. I don't know what happened to my previous one... wait, did I have a previous one? Okay, that's it. It's time to go to bed. 8:45 am, January 14th, 2017 I just got done doing my morning stretches. I had a great sleep knowing that I was protected under a finished house and didn't have to rely on torches to scare away the spiders. I don't want to think of spiders right now. I'm eating breakfast. Mmmm... porkchops. My favorite. The new furnace I crafted really does the cooking job. It makes great porkchops, even the ones with some sneaky bones. Those bones always get into the pork and prevent it from cooking properly. My new furnace addresses that problem strictly. Bones... I can't tell you how many times I saw a star thinking it was a skeleton. 12:19 pm, March 12th, 2017 It's been about two months since I last updated this journal. I found it while digging around in my bookshelf. I've left this alone for so long, now it's time to get back to writing. I'm lucky that I built my house over a large iron deposit, because, as you could probably guess, I now have about a quarter of a chest full of iron. I've made a shaft that leads downwards to a ravine that's walls are lined with iron. I think I even found a diamond or two. I'm getting quite lucky. I hope I find more recourses in the future. There's a cow over there. I think I'll have some milk with my bread. 4:14 pm, March 12th, 2017 I have no idea what was in that milk. Because of that glass of milk, I had to spend about 20 minutes using the bucket in the corner. That's right. For my entire life, I've been taking my business in a bucket. I'm thinking about installing a toilet or a sewage pipe soon. Enough toilet talk, I'm about to have dinner soon, and that pig looks rather delicious... 10:12 am, April 1st, 2017 I don't know if this is an April Fools joke or something... Usually, when I'm bored and have nothing to do, I like to count all of the torches in and out of my house. I always end up counting 28, unless I add another one, in which case it would be 29. I know that I have 28 torches around my house, I've counted them at least 50 times and I've never miscounted to 27 or 29. Guess what was today's count? 25. Three of my torches just disappeared. I don't know how, when or why they disappeared. I just know that now I have 25 torches surrounding my house, when really it's supposed to be 28. Whatever. It's time to mine. I got my pickaxe out, ready to go. Let's get digging. I'll worry about the torches later. 12:31 am, April 18th, 2017 I can't sleep. I just can't. Over the coming days, from the 2nd to today, more torches were taken off my house, one for each day. It's like an Advent calendar, only instead of it being good, it's just terrifying. Ever since that incident on the first, I have been counting the torches on my house twice a day. I now have 8 torches around my house, with a total of seventeen torches taken off. I have no idea what is happening. It's becoming harder and harder to sleep since then. 7:31 am, April 26th, 2017 One. There's just one left. I expected that last torch to be taken off of my house yesterday, but it's still there. It's becoming harder and harder to sleep. I know I've already mentioned this before, but I'm becoming so sleepless that sometimes I miss a shot of my bow and arrow. What is happening to me... This is a singleplayer world. This can't happen. 6:18 pm, May 2nd, 2017 Spring has arrived, and because of that, the days are extending and the warm weather is returning. That last torch is still on my house, surprisingly. I can't write very long today, I've got work to do. Hunting and mining. 2:31 am, May 3rd, 2017 I woke up to some strange tapping noises on the window right by that last torch. I can’t tell you how afraid I am right now.. As curious as I am to find out what that is, I didn’t want to risk getting killed to a zombie or a skeleton. I’ll sleep this out… 3:31 am, May 3rd, 2017 Oh… I can’t sleep… It’s just too much for me to handle… I’ve always been a wise person, but I just can’t sleep with those tapping noises… I’m going to do something I’ll definetly regret…. I’m going to check out what that tapping noise is… 3:32 am, May 3rd, 2017 DEAR GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?!? I barely escaped whatever that thing was… I don’t know what it is… It could’ve been an enderman, a zombie, a wolf…. I don’t know… I’m definetly staying up tonight… 10:10 am, May 3rd 2017 I’m tired… I’m scared… I can’t sleep… If I do sleep he will get me… He will eat me… He will take me… HELP ME 10:53 am, May 3rd, 2017 The last torch is gone… I knew it… I locked the door, I boarded up the windows… he cant get me… I’m safe… 7:20 pm, May 3rd, 2017 NO SUN DON’T GO DOWN… I'M SCARED… IF YOU GO DOWN THEN I WILL HAVE NO LIGHT… I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO SHIELD ME FROM HIM… HE HAS TAKEN MORE THAN MY TORCHES, BUT MY SANITY AS WELL. HE COMES. HE COMES. HE COMES. HE COMES. HE COMES. HE COMES. ?????, May 3/4th, 2017 I CANT SEE THE CLOCK I CANT SEE THE CLOCK HELP ME I CANT SEE THE CLOCK I CANT SEE THE CLOCK ?????, May 3/4th, 2017 HE’S HERE HE’S HERE. HE’S TRYING TO UNLOCK MY DOOR. OH GOD. HE’S HERE. I CAN SEE NOTHING BUT PITCH BLACK. THE HILL IS GONE. THE MOON IS GONE. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO I'M HIDING UNDERNEATH MY BED HE'S HERE HELP ME ?????, May 3/4th, 2017 I CANT SEE ANYTHING, HE’S GOT ME. I'M BEING PULLED INTO DARKNESS. HE’S IN MY HOUSE. Help me. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?????????????? I’VE ESCAPED. I'M RUNNING INTO THE JUNGLE. I DON’T KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS. I CAN HEAR FOOTSTEPS FROM BEHIND ME. HE’S EATEN ME. I’M A PUPPET. I CAN’T SEE HIM. I KNOW HE’S THERE. I’M RUNNING. I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. 99:99, December 31st, 9999 IT’S HERE HELP ME AAKAKAAAAAAKAKAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAKAKAAAAAAAA Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Moderate Length Pastas